Revelation of Charle
by LapisPhilosophorum
Summary: Extolia has rejected Happy and Charle as fallen Exceed. Now, fleeing for their lives and taking refuge on a farm owned by none other than Happy's parents, the kindness of Marl; Happy's mother, has awakened in Charle a revelation.


Charle, dear, please eat. You must be starved. Charle hung her head low, and said: "I don't like fish. I apologize for my pickiness."

Sweetheart, Happy's mother replied; what do you like?

"I couldn't ask of you to make a special meal on my account alone, that'd be most impolite."

Charle you have more than earned a special meal, don't be ridiculous. What would you like to eat?

"I…I like chicken fried rice."

Marl, happy's mother trilled: Not a problem sweetie, I have everything I need to make chicken fried rice for you.

"I…hate to be such a burden Ma'am."

Happy chimed in: You're not a burden Charle! You're just a little hard on yourself sometimes is all.

"Happy, I…"

Now now children, no arguing at the table. Charle? Would you step into the kitchen with me, I need a hand lifting the rice-sack.

"Of course Ma'am."

Charle got up from her chair and followed Marl into the small kitchen area, while Happy began to take a bite of fish.

Lucky thundered: Kaaaah! You wait until the young lady is here with us before you begin to eat!

Lucky yanked the herring from Happy's grasp and placed it on the serving tray it had come from.

In the kitchen, Marl spoke to Charle in a hushed tone; Sweetheart, Happy is right about you being too hard on yourself. You are young, beautiful, and, gifted. You are here with Happy to protect your friends and your homeland even though they have seemingly rejected you. You face a daunting task. Making a wonderful meal of chicken fried rice for you is an honor and my duty as a mother.

"You are a mother?"

Yes, Happy is my son.

"I…had no idea Ma'am. Is that why Mr. Lucky is so hard on Happy?"

Yes dear. I must say that I regret not being there all these years, but he has turned out to be a good soul. He loves you. You know that right?

"I do." Charle said as she felt her cheeks redden. "Does he know you are his mother?"

He may not realize it consciously, but he knows deep down.

"He…he has your kindness and his father's strength of heart. I…do feel for him…but I am unsure how to approach the situation."

If I may give you some advice?

"Please do."

Let it happen naturally dear, don't struggle thinking about it, and the moment will be right one day.

"I do not understand."

You will in time Charle, you will in time.

The kitchen smelt of herbs and of woodsmoke. It was comforting to Charle, whom had never had a mother or father, for Marl to be making her a special meal. Though, she'd never reveal this to anyone.

In a short while, Marl had finished making the chicken fried rice and the 4 exceeds sat as a family might.

They ate in peace and talked of little, for they all knew where tomorrow would lead Happy and Charle.

Happy and Charle both finished their meals and excused themselves while thanking the kind old couple.

Marl spoke; You 2 can sleep upstairs, there are 2 beds and blankets ready for you.

Both Happy and Charle gave thanks as they trod up the steps to the loft.

On one side of the hewn-timber loft was a bed and stand with a lamp, on the other side was a second bed with a bundle of woolen blankets.

Happy nervously broke the silence; You can have whichever you like Charle.

Happy had previously never slept in the same room as Charle and naturally felt nervous about being so close to her given his feelings.

Charle looked at the bed with the neat bundle of blankets and began to silently weap, turning away from Happy's concerned gaze.

The meal, the kind words of advice, and now the neat and tidy beds all combined in Charle's thoughts, making her weap at the kindness that only a mother and father could offer a child. The mother and father she never had.

Happy spoke; Charle, are you okay? Do you need anything. I can get you some warm cream or even some tea?

Charle could not contain her overwhelming sadness.

"Charle?" Happy asked.

Charle looked at Happy, tears glistening in her dark obsidian eyes.

"Happy, I never knew my parents."

Happy did not know what to say. Charle was always so fiercely independent around him. But now, she spoke with sadness ebbing her delicate voice.

Before Happy could ask how to help, Charle stumbled to the nearby bed with blankets and she collapsed on it, heaving with great pain and a steady stream of tears.

Happy stepped to the bedside and undid the bundle of blankets, separating one and placing it over Charle. Before he could turn around to go get her some cream, she reached out and caught hold of his shoulder, pulling him close to her and she cried into his white-furred chest.

"Charle, Happy said gently, is there anything I can do?"

Charle sat up on the bed, still grasping Happy's shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered through sobs: Stay with me, Please Happy.

"Aye." Happy replied solemnly.

Happy got onto the bed with Charle, gently lying her down, allowing her to hold him tight while she cried into his chest.

Charle heaved a few more sobs out and she began to breathe deeply, never letting go of Happy as they lied there tired and weary from their journey thus far.

Happy did not feel joyfully triumphant that his love had fallen into his arms. He merely felt thankful that she trusted him enough to let go her emotions so that she could sleep.

They both slept, not once parting during the night.

Charle was breathing peacefully, absolved of her greatest pain in the embrace of her lover, Happy.


End file.
